Airborne Division of the Brotherhood of Light
The Airborne division of the Great White Brotherhood Commander Ashtar One of the most interesting and intriguing extraterrestrial groups of them all is that of Commander Ashtar and the Ashtar Command. Commander Ashtar is the man who is in charge of the Airborne Division of the Great White Brotherhood, or Brotherhood of Light. Commander Ashtar and His vast extraterrestrial army of workers of over twenty million, work closely and in conjunction with the Ascended Masters. Besides the twenty million personnel under His command in our solar system, of which He is in charge, there are another four million members and workers on the physical plane. Commander Ashtar, Himself, is a great and noble being approximately seven feet in height with blue eyes. His body type is that of the Adam Kadmon which means it is similar to ours of Earth. He evolved from the planet Ashtar, and the planet Venus, in His development as a soul. He has never had an embodiment on planet Earth. Although Commander Ashtar is in charge of the space fleet in our solar system, He is not restricted to this sector of space in terms of His service. He represents our solar system in the council meetings of our galaxy, and universes throughout the greater omniuniverse. One of the important things to understand about Commander Ashtar and His army of workers, and fleet of extraterrestrial aircraft, is that they are etheric in nature. They do not have physical bodies like we do, however they are able to manifest physical bodies, and manifest their aircraft onto the physical plane anytime they want. A person seeing them would not think of them any differently than you or I. Most of the life on the other planets in our solar system is etheric in nature. Sometimes for this reason these beings have been called etherians. They would not be considered disincarnate beings for they do have bodies. They are in a state of evolution just as we are, and their life on their plane is not that much different than ours, except that they have transcended much of the lower self and astral desire that the people of Earth struggle with so frequently. Commander Ashtar also works closely with the Angelic Kingdom, most specifically with Archangel Michael. Commander Ashtar is an extremely loving and gentle man but stern and adamant in His mission to serve, educate and protect humankind throughout the solar system. Commander Ashtar and His crew do not wish to be seen as Gods, but rather as comrades and equals with us on paths of ascension and beyond. Two of his main missions are to spiritually educate mankind to their true mission for being here, and secondly to defend and protect the Earth and the solar system from hostile and selfish extraterrestrial groups. People have no idea of the gratitude that is entitled to Him and His tireless crew and workers. Ashtar's First Contact Commander Ashtar's first open contact with planet Earth came in the 1950's through a man by the name of George Van Tassel. On July 18, 1952, George was given a telepathic message from a space intelligence by the name of Portla, that their chief was about to enter this solar system for the first time. Then followed the first message from Commander Ashtar. I would like to share with you some fragments of this first message. "Hail to you, beings of Shan (Earth). I greet you in love and peace. My identity is Ashtar, Commandant Quadra Sector, Patrol Station Schare. .....The purpose of this organization is, in a sense, to save mankind from himself. Some years ago, your time, nuclear physicists penetrated the Book of Knowledge. They discovered how to explode the atom. Disgusting as the results have been, that this force should be used for destruction, it is not compared to that which can be. ... We are concerned, however, with their attempt to explode the hydrogen element. ''When they explode the hydrogen atom, they shall extinguish life on this planet. They are tinkering with a formula they do not comprehend. We are not concerned with man's desire to continue war on this planet, Shan. We are concerned with their deliberate determination to extinguish humanity and turn this planet into a cinder...." '' This is quite a powerful message, I am sure you would agree. The full message can be read in a book by Tuella called, "Ashtar, a Tribute", which I highly recommend reading. It is no accident that the extraterrestrial activity increased one hundred fold after we dropped the atomic bomb on Nagasaki, and Hiroshima. In developing this most dangerous technology, we were now endangering the entire solar system itself, and hence even the galaxy. It was upon this occasion that the extraterrestrial forces throughout our solar system, galaxy, universe, and even universes, were mobilized to help Earth and prevent this from happening. In the sacred teachings it is said that a planet in our solar system called Maldek, did obliterate itself from just this process of tampering with nuclear weapons and technology. The real battle that the Ashtar Command is fighting, is for the minds of the people of Earth. Will we serve the soul and spirit, or the lower self, negative ego, and astral materialistic desire. Commander Ashtar also works very closely with the Christ, and also with Jesus who, in the higher planes is called Sananda. Commander Ashtar literally has millions of space ships at His disposal for emergency purposes. He not only has His own fleet, but also unlimited numbers of crafts available from the Galactic fleets, and even universal fleets, if he should make the call for help. In many of the Ashtar channelings there has been talk of an evacuation by these fleets if Earth would go through massive earth changes and/or catastrophe of some kind., From the information I have received, this danger has now passed and the project evacuation is no longer valid or needed. The Ashtar command also has mother ships that are anchored in space that are as long as 100 miles in diameter. These motherships contain entire cities with literally millions of people and a thriving society. The Ashtar command is part of a great confederation of planets, first in our solar system, and then in our galaxy. In the center circle you have the Ashtar Command which is in charge of our solar system. Then you have the interplanetary confederation which is a larger group of planets in our sector of space. Then you have the Galactic Confederation of Planets. Then still larger there is the Inter dimensional Federation of Free Worlds. Each of these councils work in conjunction with the planetary, solar, galactic, and universal Spiritual Hierarchies. The Universe is divided into different sectors of space, and how, also, of course, there is the acknowledgment of the different dimensions of reality. Commander Ashtar is the representative from our solar system to these different council meetings through the universe. Each of these confederations, and federations is accountable to the one above it in terms of the hierarchy of authority. These different confederations have not openly accepted us into their circle because of Earth's egocentric, materialistic, war-like nature. The Ashtar Command has most definitely made advanced and physical contacts with Gorbechev and Ronald Reagan, and have been listened to, to some extent. However, the bottom line is that our government leaders are always more interested in military technology than spiritual growth. Hopefully, in our new administration this will begin to change. These confederations and the Ashtar Command are not allowed to interfere with our free choice, unless we interfere with other members of the universe, which atomic and hydrogen bombs would certainly do. So eventually, instead of the United Nations on Earth, we will have the Federation of United Worlds. We will move from the one world attitude, which we haven't even achieved yet, to the one solar system, one galaxy, one universe, and eventually one omniuniverse. It will be a great day in the evolution of planet Earth when it can take its rightful place in solar, galactic, and universal affairs. It is also important to understand on a spiritual level that each planet has its own Spiritual Hierarchy, just as each solar system has its own Solar Hierarchy, and on up the ladder throughout the galaxy and universes. These Hierarchies work in perfect unison and harmony with these confederations and federations. The Ashtar Command's entire function is to be of service, and they go wherever they are needed throughout the sector to fulfill this function in any way they are needed. Many of the crew members return to their home planets for vacations and there are shifts that do take place. Their extraterrestrial crafts have been patrolling our system for many ages, long before they made open contact in the forties and fifties. The Ashtar Command and the Negative Extraterrestrials There are many extraterrestrial civilizations throughout the galaxy, universe, and omniuniverse that have come to Earth to collect data and perform experiments for their own selfish purposes. They are not here to be of service. Some of these extraterrestrials are of what might be termed a neutral nature, and some are serving the Dark Forces. There are also negative extraterrestrials who openly oppose the Great White Brotherhood and the Ashtar Command. They would seize the planet and take it over if they could. It is the Ashtar Command and civilizations like that of Arcturus, that have protected us from this taking place. Just like in Star Trek, there are bands of renegades in their star ships, that are escorted out of our sector by these commands. Many of the Ashtar Command walk among us on our streets on Earth without us even being aware of it. The Ashtar Command serves in a certain sense as heaven's policemen. In the channelings of Tuella, she has said that there are six planets in the Orion system, and a group called the Deros, from inner space, that have had to be cordoned off. One of the problems the Ashtar Command has is that if our government makes legally binding agreements with certain negative extraterrestrial groups, they are not allowed to interfere with our free choice, unless we are endangering our solar system and galaxy. The number of negative extraterrestrials is small in number compared to the vast number of positive extraterrestrials, however, the negative ones are quite dangerous if not controlled. Thank goodness for the Ashtar Command. As a general rule, the cigar shaped UFO craft are potentially the dangerous extraterrestrials. There are a few exceptions to this rule. New Agers and UFO Enthusiasts In my life and studies into the fields of spirituality, and UFO research, I have noticed and observed a very strange division of sorts between these two areas of focus. For some very strange reason they seem to be very separate in people's minds. Many very evolved spiritual people have no connection or understanding of the extraterrestrials. On the other side of the coin, a great many of the UFO enthusiasts have no connection to the spiritual realities of life. One of my purposes in writing this book is to integrate and blend the two movements for, indeed, in truth they are one. Star People Some of the people reading this book might be considered star people, or incarnated representatives of the Ashtar Command or other extraterrestrial groups. In truth, we all are really ambassadors and visitors, for no one is really from the planet Earth. We are all visiting here and going to school, and performing our appointed missions and service work. Because of the ending of the Piscean Age and the ending of other major planetary and solar cycles at this time, the space commands are increasing their communications and interactions with their incarnated representatives. The channelings suggest that only one third of these incarnated representatives have truly awakened to their full mission. Part of the purpose of this book is to awaken or more fully awaken people to these connections and their full mission on earth. The Mother Ships These great mother ships or space cities have, in most cases, 12 levels. The first level is for the entry and exit of UFO air craft. The second level is a vast stockroom of supplies for all the other levels of the ship. The third level is a zoo, with animals from many worlds. The fourth level is the agricultural research, farmland, gardens, and orchards. The fifth level is the housing center for technicians and persons working on the first four levels. The sixth level is the recreational level, with vast parks and landscaping. The seventh level is the medical complex. The eighth level is housing for evacuees, should that ever be needed. The ninth level is the university compound. On this level are libraries, halls of wisdom, concert halls, and cultural activities. Level ten is where the visiting dignitaries from all dimensions come. The eleventh level is the headquarters for the Ashtar Command and the Great Rotunda Meeting Hall. Level twelve is referred to as the dome. It is the pilot control center and officer's observation deck. Visitors are allowed to come here by appointment if they come in a group. Down through the center of the mother ship is a circular shaft which is a power reactor for the entire craft. Ashtar has described one particular mother ship called the "Shan Chea" as the largest of these orbiting cities that encircle the solar system. This is the ship that Commander Ashtar apparently lives on most of the time. Trapped Essences In an absolutely fascinating transcript from the Tibetan Foundation, Betty J. Dix, channeled Ashtar on the subject of "trapped energy in the Earth". In this transcript, Ashtar spoke of later days in Atlantis when the sons of Belial (egocentric people and/or lords of materialism) trapped many people's "essences within pseudo crystals". When I speak of this, I don't mean to say that the soul extension or incarnated personality itself was trapped, but rather a certain portion of the soul extension's energy was trapped. The pseudo crystals are not true crystals. True crystals would not allow this to happen. The sons of Belial created these pseudo crystals to look like regular crystals. Ashtar has said that some of these crystals are coming to the surface of the planet now. Ashtar says that these crystals don't feel right when you pick them up. The energy in them feels dead. In order for souls to go to their next level in evolution this trapped essence of the soul needs to be released. Souls on the inner plane are now requesting that this work be done because of the great transformation that is now taking place on Earth. Ashtar is requesting us, as Light Workers, to help in this most important work. The crystals don't have to be physically broken to release the energy, but rather just work with energetically. Some of these pseudo crystals can be placed on crystal clusters and asked to be programmed to heal and release the energies that have been trapped inside. It can also be requested that the pseudo crystal form heal, and become a true crystal. Interestingly enough, when the trapped essence leaves many pseudo crystals will just disappear. Some will transform into another form, and others into a true crystal in its beginning stages of conscious development. Ashtar has stated that these pseudo crystals are all over the planet. Especially in Africa, South America, and the United States. Once the essence is released, the essence will usually return to the soul. In some cases the trapped essence may need some guidance to return to the soul. In Atlantis towards the ending time, the sons of Belial actually created "entrapment machines" to accomplish this process. They were able to do this process without the machines, but the machines did it faster. He also said that implants were used to pull out the essence. It is very important to make people aware of this phenomena for most people have never heard of this. Ashtar said that if a person would put 20 pounds of crystals, as many as five pounds could be the "pseudo crystals". To work with these pseudo crystals in meditation, release the trapped essence and transform these pseudo crystals is a great service we can render to a great many souls. These pseudo crystals can also be worked without coming in physical contact with them. There are some that will have to be physically touched to facilitate the releasing process. The more Light Workers release these trapped essences the more this allows others to come to the surface of the planet, for many are trapped in the earth. Ashtar says that in the future the earth will be of such a great magnitude of light, the energies and essences will be unable to stay. Most of these pseudo crystals look like clear quartz, smoky quartz, and a lavender color amethyst. You will not be able to tell that it is a pseudo crystal by just looking at them. You will also have to feel them to know for sure. Ashtar says that there are hundreds of thousands pseudo crystals. Clairvoyantly the difference between the pseudo crystal and a real crystal can clearly be seen. Major Grid Points That Need Clearing Another service that Light Workers can render the Ashtar Command and the Great White Brotherhood is in the cleansing of certain grid points on the planet. The earth is covered in energy meridians much in the same way that we, as humans, have acupuncture meridians. These meridians on the earth have been called lay lines. There are certain grid points on the earth similar to our acupuncture points on our physical bodies. When one of these points gets blocked in our physical body there is a stagnation of energy flow which eventually leads to disease. The same is true of the planet Earth. Commander Ashtar has pointed out, in this same transcript some of the grid points on the earth that need clearing. There is one major one in the center of the Pacific Ocean. Another in the northern part of Canada, close to the Arctic Circle. These unstable forces have been stored there since the time of Atlantis. There is another one directly below New York City. This point is also tied to the chaotic energy of the city itself. Ashtar is requesting humanity's help in releasing these unstable forces which will also help to heal the Earth Mother, herself. Some additional points are south of the Hawaiian Islands, almost on the equator. Another one is off the coast of Africa, also close to the equator. Two points in Russia, and also the North and South Poles. Another one is underneath the tip of South Africa. This last one is partly why there is so much dissension there. There are also some blocked points beneath Columbia, Ecuador and the Gulf of Thailand. The best way to help in the cleansing of these points is to do it in a group dynamic. This can be done by following a grid line until you come to a blockage. Calling for the help of the soul, monad, Great White Brotherhood, and Ashtar Command, a laser light can be visualized into it. Ask for the soul and monad's help in guiding the amount of laser light that is needed during that particular meditation. ' Under Ground Ashtar Command Conferences One of the ways that the Ashtar Command can be contacted is during the night while we sleep. In these conferences there are physical beings, etheric beings, and beings from other planets. These conferences occur at least twice monthly. Many of the Light Workers attend five or six of these conferences a year. One example of one of these dealt with how to clean up the pollution in the air, sea, and ground. Sometimes these conferences last for as long as two or three weeks every night. Many beings attend in their astral bodies. Commander Ashtar is very pleased to see how fast the light is growing on Earth, and to see the unfolding spiritual commitment of so many Light Workers on Earth. Category:Cosmic Being Category:Plejaren Category:Vehicles